Golden
by xxgaaraloverxx
Summary: What happens when Sasuke comes back, and finds out what the villagers have been doing? Mild Yaoi so far Chapters 1 to 5 already!
1. Lights of the City

(a/n) I don't own anything of or related to Naruto or Fall Out Boy. Really wish I did, cuz then Pete and Sasuke would be smexing it up!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Golden**

Naruto was walking home again. No one would be there, so he didn't make any effort to hurry home, like he would were he going someplace else. His rooms were empty, devoid of any life except him, and an occasional bug or mouse. _Man, this really sucks,_ Naruto thought to himself.

Walking through the streets of Konaha would usually make him happy, but ever since his teammate left, nothing cheered Naruto up. Brushing past the older villagers closing their shops, Naruto received many dirty looks, getting hit a couple of times. This didn't bother Naruto anymore, because he was going to be Hokage, and all these people would respect him. One day… Tsunade- baachan was the Fifth Hokage, but Naruto's day would come. It was a sure bet.

The yellow-haired boy unlocked the door, and walked into the hell hole he called home. Shirts, boxers, ramen cups, and other unknown items littered any flat surface. A pair of boxers even found their way to a lamp shade. Naruto pulled the boxers from their hiding place and threw them in his laundry hamper. _I really have to __clean__ this place up._He looked around at the room._ On second thought, maybe I'll wait until next time I have a day off,_ he thought with a nervous chuckle. Naruto shoved himself a place to sit on the couch and plopped down. He sighed to himself. Naruto hadn't done much with himself ever since Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Kiba and he had come home from their mission; a mission in which they failed. He had been beating himself up since Sakura had realized he couldn't make good on his promise. He couldn't bring Sasuke home

_How cruel is the golden rule? When the lives we live are only golden-plated._

Naruto shook the thoughts out of his head. He can't blame it all on himself. No, it was Sasuke's fault too. It wasn't his fault that the stupid teme wouldn't come home with him.

"Chikuso!" Naruto yelled. The teme was only worried about _himself_ and what _he _wanted. Couldn't he see how much Sakura needed him, how much _He_ needed him? No, Sasuke didn't care about his teammates, or how they felt about him.

"You stupid teme! Why would you do that to Sakura? Why!?" Naruto was violently shaking. He had stood up, only to fall on the ground.

"Why would you do that to me!?" Tears were now flowing freely from the blue eyes. They were clouded with pain and anguish.

"Why?" He finally whispered.

_And I knew that the lights in the city were too heavy for me._

When Kakashi looked down at the sleeping boy, all he could see was Naruto's tear-streaked face. It hurt him to think about Sasuke leaving their team. They might not have been extremely tight knit, but they got along alright. He sighed, and bent down to pick up the boy. He placed him in his own bed, and left without a word.


	2. All the Lovers

**(a/n: I'll just write it all at the end. By the way, still don't own Naruto or FOB. I REALLY wish I did, but I don't)**

_Though I carried carats for everyone to see…_

It had been three years since Naruto's breakdown. He was feeling somewhat better, now he had finally gotten everything off of his chest. He no longer thought about his former team seven teammate; Team seven had a replacement. The empty hole they felt for so long was slightly filling up, day by day getting more full. Naruto was fine with this boy, even if he did ask repeatedly if Naruto was lacking certain, 'equipment.' Even though he looked too much like Sasuke. Same blue-black hair, though lacking Sasuke's luster. Same pale skin, though more pallid, and sickly-looking than Sasuke's. Same black eyes, just missing the red to go with it. They had all thought these thoughts when Sai first came into their lives, thinking that he was supposed to replace Sasuke in every way, but Sakura and Naruto both, just couldn't let go of Sasuke.

Naruto plastered his huge, fake smile onto his face, and ran to the bridge to meet up with his other teammates. This was no time to dwell on the past.

_And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies…_

Kakashi and Sakura both looked at Naruto with worry in their eyes. This was not going to bode well for weeks to come.

"What's wrong guys? Why the long faces?" Naruto asked, suddenly skeptic of their looks. They didn't say anything; they just kept on looking at Naruto. What Naruto didn't notice, however, was the black-haired boy behind the white and pink haired ninjas. The boy that turned around to look at him when he heard Naruto's voice.

Kakashi finally cleared his throat and began to speak, "Well, er…, I'll just go, there's no training today, by the way." He pulled out his perverted book and poofed off. What Naruto didn't hear was "If, it's gonna happen eventually, why delay the inevitable?"

Naruto turned back to where Sakura was standing, finally noticing the boy behind her. His anger flared, he could feel Kyuubi's chakara rising with his own.

"TEME, you fucking teme!" Naruto literally growled this out. Naruto went up to the raven-haired boy, fist raised, and punched him, squarely in the cheekbone. Sasuke lost his balance, though he only took a step back to indicate it. Sasuke brought his own hand up, and rubbed the spot, wincing slightly. Naruto had become much stronger since their last encounter.

"Why the hell did you fucking come back, teme! Why?!" Naruto's eyes were turning red, his pupils becoming nothing but slits in the blood red pool. Naruto backed away, and ran. Away from _him._

_And all the lovers with no time for me…_

Lying on his back, Naruto panted, trying to catch his breath again. He was resting somewhere deep in the forest surrounding Konoha. His face was red, wind-chapped from fleeing. He heard Kyuubi criticizing him from inside his head, but paid the demon no mind. Picturing the face he had fled from, his anger flared again. "Damn teme." Naruto muttered. A twig snapped somewhere close.

"You called, dobe?"

Naruto's head swung up, towards the offending voice. "Leave me the fuck alone, I don't want to even acknowledge your existence." He stood up, getting ready to attack if needed.

"No, dobe, I won't leave you alone, nor will I ever," came Sasuke's reply. Tears threatened to escape the confinement of Naruto's bright blue eyes. "I was finally getting used to the fact that I would never see you again, but now, you…" Naruto trailed off. Sasuke looked startled when Naruto dropped to the ground, on his knees, head bent down. Naruto clawed the dirt, losing focus, but afraid to look up, to find out this had all been a nightmare. He seen the dark splatter his tears had left on the dry ground. Sasuke noticed it too.

Sasuke kneeled down in front of Naruto, his hand went to the wet, whiskered cheeks. It moved lower, grabbing Naruto's chin, forcing him to look up. Sasuke stared into Naruto's glistening eyes.

"I know I hurt Sakura and you, but… I didn't want to… When I left I…" Sasuke scowled, he knew what he wanted to say, he just couldn't figure out the words. "I realize it will take me forever to get back into your graces, but I'm gonna try, if it takes me forever, I'm still gonna try."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but…" Naruto whispered.

"No! I won't let you refuse, no!" Sasuke pulled Naruto up with him, noticing the whimper he caused by putting such little pressure on his arms. "You can't get over me, Naruto." He was but a breath away now. Sasuke leaned down even further, causing their lips to meet. His lips pressed softly at first, but became more insistent when Naruto struggled. Naruto kept on struggling against Sasuke's hands, but all he managed to do was move Sasuke's arms to where they were encircling his waist instead of keeping him still.

Sasuke pulled Naruto even closer, wanting to fill the gap between them he had created.

A tongue suddenly touched Sasuke's lips, timid and soft in its quest. He smiled, and opened his mouth to allow the invasion, helping, and guiding Naruto's tongue with his own. The tongues began to move quicker, more demandingly. Sasuke could feel Naruto swiftly inhale when he began to greedily suck at Naruto's tongue. In return, Naruto began to move it in and out of Sasuke's mouth, increasing speed as they went. They were now panting, not wanting to part, but still wanting to breathe.

"Umm… as much as I love the show, Sakura's still worried about the two of you," a third voice chimed in. Naruto pulled away, as if on fire. He was pissed at Sasuke… he thought. They looked at each other, ignoring Sai completely, their breaths coming in harsh gasps. Neither looked embarrassed to be caught in the situation, but Naruto again, ran away from the other boy.

Sasuke glanced over at Sai, giving him the evilest death glare he could manage in his present condition, the leaped after Naruto.

"Don't you dare hurt him, you jerk," Sai said quietly.

**(a/n) yay! Thank you for reading my second chapter! I hope you like it. Umm… I guess I forgot to add that there would be quite a bit of cussing too… sorry! But, please R&R it would be most appreciated!**


	3. All of the Mothers

**(a/n: ) Well, Here's chapter three. When I started writing this, I didn't really have a plot yet, but today I finally figured out where I want it to go, so just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride… wink**

_Golden And all the mothers raise their babies…_

Naruto sighed into his fifth bowl of ramen. No matter what he did, he couldn't get that damn memory out of his head. Sasuke had been back in the village for over a month now, (he just didn't know about the first three weeks, those had been ANBU filled days of torture) and he just couldn't stand to be anywhere near the stupid teme. He got up from the hard stool, and left the money for his bill, adding just a wee bit more for a tip.

At the training area, Naruto was now engaged in a spar with Neji, one of the best opponents one could have. The sound of kunai scraping kunai filled the afternoon air. Birds waiting patiently on their branches flew away at the sight of Naruto and Neji racing their way, just barely escaping being stepped on.

The boys landed on the ground, both gasping for breath. They had been at it for at least four hours, neither breaking the standstill the spar had become. Naruto and Neji had both become stronger, more determined in their goals, but apparently, they were evenly matched. Naruto looked at Neji, grinning at the other while wiping sweat and blood from his upper lip.

"Heh, still can't beat me, can you Neji?" Naruto taunted in his usual fashion.

"Well, it seems you are in the same position, so I would not talk like that if I were you," Neji retorted.

Naruto snorted. He held up his hand, kunai still in place to shield his eyes from the sun's blinding rays. He then looked around, not very many ninja were left on the training grounds, just a few diehard fans of exercise (see Gai and Lee). He noticed Sasuke in the shade, however, not doing anything but staring intently at something behind Naruto. He looked behind him, to see what it was, but nothing was there.

_Shit! The bastard is doing it again, _Naruto hurried to get his belongings and left without another word. Sasuke noticed this avoidance, but followed after the blonde soon after.

Naruto opened the door. He walked over to the dusty couch and flopped down. The scent of stale ramen reached his nose. He looked around, and immediately was horrified. It seemed as if the mess from that morning had indeed multiplied. He noted a shirt that was not on the window that morning. _I really do need to clean up. _He sighed.

Naruto got back up, peeling off his jacket and black undershirt. Walking towards the bathroom, he unbuttoned his pants and was just about to take them off, when he heard a muffled noise coming form the kitchen.

**(a/n) Sorry it's so short, but hey at least I have a good excuse this time! I'm writing another fic, prolley a one shot, but all I'm gonna say about that one, is it includes bondage!**


	4. Stay Away

**(a/n) Well, I've taken awhile haven't I? Sorry about that… nervous chuckle You will be pleased to hear that I finished my one-shot with bondage, I'll see if I can actually post it… maybe.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap**

Naruto got back up, peeling off his jacket and black undershirt. Walking towards the bathroom, he unbuttoned his pants and was just about to take them off, when he heard a muffled noise coming form the kitchen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked towards the noise, not sure what it was. _Probably just some mice again…_ He heard it again. _Maybe I left the window open this morning?_ Naruto thought silently to himself, trying to figure out what it was before he actually got there. He crept into the kitchen, flicking on the light switch.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Naruto spun right back around and began entering the other room, but Sasuke caught his arm.

"Will you just listen to me?" Sasuke pleaded. Naruto turned his head away, as if to block him. "Why won't you… no, never mind, I said I didn't care if you forgave me or not." Sasuke grabbed on to the arm even tighter, forgetting about the injuries he previously noted. He stared straight into Naruto's eyes, then looked down. Sasuke realized then that Naruto was half naked, his chest and stomach exposed. And what a pleasing sight it was.

"Are you done staring?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke pulled his eyes back to Naruto's face, expecting to see hatred, but no trace was found. So Naruto wasn't that upset with him. "I'm not a weeping uke, I'm not going to cry over you anymore," Naruto stated when he seen the look of surprise cross Sasuke's face.

Sasuke's face softened. "You cried over me?"

"No…" Naruto lied, but even he wasn't convinced by the sound of it. Sasuke pulled Naruto against him. Naruto tried to pull away, almost succeeded, but Sasuke pressed down a little too hard on one of his bruises. Naruto let out a pained cry as he was dragged up to Sasuke's chest.

"I don't mean to…" Sasuke stopped when he looked at the bruises covering Naruto. "Who's doing…" This time Naruto cut him off.

"It's none of your damn business! You wouldn't care anyway."

"Who is doing this to you?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Like I said, none of your business!"

"Please tell me?" Sasuke pleaded

"No, God damn it! I won't! Now get the hell out of my house!" Naruto yelled. "I don't want you here." He continued. It seemed the last remark hit home. Sasuke jerked back, as if he was struck and stared in horror at Naruto. His eyes narrowed.

"Fine, I'll get out, but it won't just be from your house. You don't want me, so I'll just get out of your life. Is that what you want?" Sasuke walked away. Naruto heard the front door open and slam shut. He winced at the sound.

_No, not again! No!_

_**Naruto, get a hold on yourself! Don't be a sissy, go after him. You know you want to. **_

_No, NO, I can't! I don't care about him, we established this, Kyuubi!_

_**Yeah right, GO!**_

The words said by Kyuubi rang through his head. Naruto pulled himself up, and ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_To stay away from me…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The villagers outside heard the commotion. The stupid bastard child that held Kyuubi was running through the path faster than he normally would. That in itself wasn't strange, but the fact that he wasn't even paying any mind to the usual insults and fists hurled at him. They would have to teach him another lesson.

Sasuke heard the villagers behind him making a fuss about something. He overheard someone saying something about being disrespectful. _Wonder who they're talking about?_

Sasuke thought. He looked behind, seeing a large crowd. Yelled comments were indistinguishable from each other, except when everyone cried in unison, "Teach the fucker a lesson!" Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized who they were screaming about.

One of the villagers reached out and grabbed Naruto's spiky blond hair, yanking him onto the ground.

"You stupid little bastard, you don't belong here!" Someone screamed into his ear.

"Yeah, leave this village, we don't want you here!" Another yelled.

Naruto heard his jacket rip, the fifth one this month. He felt the kick in his stomach. He was becoming numb again, just like every other time. He just lay there, letting the people do to him what they willed. He felt his pants being violently jerked off.

"Teach the fucker a lesson!" He heard somewhere to the right. Just as he heard that he felt something hard and warm against his lower cheeks. The immense pressure he felt hurt more than ever, despite his numbness. The villager pushed and thrust until Naruto could feel his blood running down his legs. Some of the villagers watching with glee decided to add there own part. He could feel saliva running all over his body also.

The next ting Naruto knew, the pain wasn't as sharp, the violator removed from his body. He looked up through blank eyes, and seen a dark blur. Naruto closed his eyes, Sasuke didn't leave again… yet.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Tongues on the sockets of electric dreams…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Wow, I feel really horrible for writing that, but I never said this was going to be a big piece of fluff… Anyways, I would love it if there were reviews… I'll pass out cookie to whoever does…**


	5. Electric Dreams

**Recap**

The next ting Naruto knew, the pain wasn't as sharp, the violator removed from his body. He looked up through blank eyes, and seen a dark blur. Naruto closed his eyes, Sasuke didn't leave again… yet.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Tongues on the sockets of electric dreams…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Naruto awoke, it was dark outside. Through the scarlet drapes, he could see the sky very clearly, or at least as clearly as you can see it on a cloudy night. The faint outline of the moon, shone brighter than what was surrounding it. Naruto took it as a sign.

He looked over to the chair to find Sasuke asleep. He liked the picture it made. Sasuke looked as if he were a kitten, curled up into a ball against the back of the chair.

Naruto tried to sit up, but he moved too fast. The pain in his stomach made him inwardly groan. Apparently, though he tried no to, he had also made noise because the dark-haired boy sat up with a startled mewl. He immediately twisted his head towards the bed, where Naruto had gingerly laid back down.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, caution in his eyes.

"I think so, I just have to wait until Kyuubi heals me, then I'll leave. I don't want to be a burden," Naruto defiantly replied. His eyes twinkled with fever, as if to contradict his words.

"Dobe, Naruto, you're not leaving my house tonight. You have a fever already. I'm not about to let a sick person wander the streets alone. _Or when the whole reason he's here is because of what's on the streets. _

"Fine, I'll leave now then."

"NO!"

"Sasuke, I'm going home, I'll be fine tomorrow. Why should I have to stay here? I'm a guy, I can take care of myself," Naruto said, finally able to sit up. He used his arms to carefully push himself off of the bed. He had been through this routine before. He knocked Sasuke out of the way when he tried to keep him in the room. "See ya."

-----------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Sasuke covered his eyes with a pillow to keep the sunlight out of his eyes. He hadn't pulled the drapes last night, so the sun hit his room full force. He sighed as he yanked the blankets off of him. Last night he couldn't get to sleep when Naruto left. The stupid blonde wouldn't get out of his head. He kept on seeing images of Naruto lying in the dirt in the streets of the village. The crowd around him, egging the offender on.

He pulled some shorts from a bedside drawer and went to the closet to get a shirt. He stared at them, trying to decide which one he wanted to wear. He pulled one off a hanger, smelt it just in case, and tugged it on. He looked back into the closet once more, shutting the door. He sighed again as he walked out of his bedroom thinking of all the shirts hanging in that one closet. And every single one of them was the same.

Naruto blinked in surprise to see Kakashi already at the normal meeting spot. Usually he was the last one there. Naruto tried to be first so he wouldn't have to deal with the people of Konaha.

"Good morning Naruto," came Kakashi's greeting.

"Hey, sensei," Naruto called back, unenthusiastically.

"Have you seen Sakura or Sasuke lately?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"Umm… yeah," Naruto darted his eyes around, "I actually uhh... seen Sasuke last night. He was walking home."

"Really now," Kakashi looked at Naruto with suspicion, he also knew what the villagers were about.

"Umm… yes, sensei."

"Okay, well, since you're the only one here, me and you'll have to do today's mission by ourselves. I'll make sure to leave a note for the others, so you go ahead and go see the Hokage. If you see Sai, bring him along with you," Kakashi looked around, scouting for the mentioned team members. He was also looking for any signs of villagers, in case Naruto couldn't move quickly enough.


	6. Author Note

**Wel, guys, I'm sorry to have to do this, but I won't update this story until _AFTER_ Christmas. I'm currently working on a Christmas story, so It's all good. Hope to see you guys later!!! **

(I swear I'm sorry for doing this to you guys! I'll try to make the next chapter as long as I possibly can!!)


	7. Spark

**Hey y'all! I'm back! I know, I know I promised you and update after Christmas but, I neglected my duty. I am terribly sorry, please forgive me!!!! get on knees Don't hate me!!! sob **

**Okay composes herself I'm better and here is the semi long awaited Chapter 6 of Golden:**

* * *

Kakashi looked around, scouting for the mentioned team members. He was also looking for any signs of villagers, in case Naruto couldn't move quickly enough.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ran to the Hokage tower. It was early yet, so none of the elders were up. All the shops were closed and dark. The only thing he heard were his own footsteps. Not even the birds were singing yet.

Reaching the front door, Naruto grasped the handle just as he heard someone called his name. He let go and turned fully around to find the source. He saw Sai gliding toward him.

"Hey Naruto. What's up?" He asked.

"Not much, we're supposed to talk to baa-chan to get our mission. Then we have to go back to Kakashi sensei."

Sai nodded, and opened the door. Naruto tried to walk in before Sai, but Sai went in first, leaving the door to almost squish Naruto as he tried to get out of the way.

"Hey what was that for, pretty boy!" Naruto objected loudly.

"Hm... You should move faster, it's not my fault if you're a slow no-dick." Naruto lunged for the raven headed boy. Sai moved too quickly, pulling Naruto into a very uncomfortable noogie. Naruto struggled against the offending hand, trying to release it's hold on his neck. It didn't budge. Naruto tried a different approach then. He leaned into Sai, his neck up against Sai's stomach, which was conveniently exposed due to the belly shirt he always wore.

Not knowing what the blonde intended to do, Sai grabbed Naruto's neck and clung even harder, his other hand messing with the spiky hair. Naruto didn't even notice when Sai's hand stopped playing and started tugging because he was too busy running his tongue on Sai's bare skin.

Naruto knew Sai liked this from previous experiences. Not all of them were intentional, just a few, such as this instance. Sai released his hold on Naruto and glared at the back of the blonde's head as they started walking down the hallway.

Without reservations, Naruto just threw open the door to the Hokage room, and immediately slammed it closed again. He turned around with a mix of embarrassment and queasiness painting his face red. Sai didn't have to ask, nor did he want to, he just sat on the floor, pulled out his sketch book and started drawing. Naruto however, was not so passive about the scene he just encountered. He was yelling through the closed door.

"Baa-chan, don't do things like _that_ with him! He's already a freakin' pervert! I expected better from you!" The rustling of clothes and yelled replies could be heard back.

"Naruto, you can come back in now," Tsunade called. Sai closed the book, stood up and dragged a foaming-mouthed Naruto through the entryway. Tsunade took one look at the boys and shook her head. The white haired 'sage' just sat in a chair and laughed his head off at the sight of his student passed out from the scene.

Naruto came back to his senses and started yelling again. "You could have permanently blinded me ya know!"

Tsunade retorted, "You shouldn't be barging into rooms like that in the first place!"

"I was told by Kakashi sensei to come see you for the mission, so what do you expect?" Tsunade just rolled her eyes and sighed. She picked up a scroll from the top of the desk and handed it out for Naruto to pick up.

"Are you CRAZY? I'm not touching that thing, not after I seen what happens on that desk!" Naruto backed his way behind Sai to keep the scroll from touching him. "That's just gross and if you think I 'm ever touching another scroll off of that desk, you have lost your mind!"

Sai just shrugged Naruto's hands off of his shoulders, reached for the scroll with mild disgust and dragged Naruto back out of the spacious room when Tsunade motioned for the two to leave. Naruto was still screaming for Sai to keep the scroll away when they reached the street.

* * *

Sasuke looked directly into the sun. He gave it the best death glare he could manage, but it was still there. After the long night, Sasuke just wanted to sleep. He felt like pulling the curtains together and burrowing under his blankets for another couple hours. Naruto's voice shooting out from the silence of the village changed his mind. He dragged himself up and dressed as quickly as he could. He was going to talk to Naruto today one way or another.

**Since I promised you guys there it is. I made this chapter a little too light hearted, but Naruto's been through enough for right now. **


End file.
